Blue's Big Mystery/Trivia
*This episode was surprisingly filmed before Blue's Big Holiday. *The music used during the episode's closing credits was reused at the end of the VHS releases of Blue's Big Holiday and two volumes of Blue's Big News: Vol. 1: Read All About It! and Blue's Big News: Vol. 2: The Baby's Here!. *In the US version, we clearly hear Steve narrate the prior events via flashback, but in the Portugal version, there is no narration. *This is the first episode to have Mailbox and Periwinkle appear during the closing credits. Periwinkle would later appear more often during that, starting with Season 5. *This is the second time Steve gives out the wrong answer during the first clue. **The first was What Time Is It for Blue?. *When Steve ask Sidetable for the notebook, she spoke in a Sherlock Holmes accent to him as she closes her eyes halfway through. *There was no mailtime segment in this episode. *After Steve and Blue figure out the answer to Blue's Clues, a picture of Mrs. Pepper is seen on the picture frame to the right of the thinking chair. Although, Mr. Salt appears in this episode, but Mrs. Pepper was absent. *This is the first episode where Steve and Blue do not Skidoo. **This is one of the two episodes in Season 3 to not have a Skidoo segment, the other is Magenta Gets Glasses. *This is the first episode introduces the character of Periwinkle. *This episode takes place in Fall, as the color of trees' leaves are yellow, orange, and red. *Every time Steve turns around to try and find the second clue on a tail, it kept disappearing. **The same concept happened when Jup Jup didn't want to get found on the Australian TV show, "Hi-5". *In this episode, Steve has to draw a clue without him even seeing it. **However, the viewer did see the clue. *When Playtime with Periwinkle was released as two bonus episodes on the 2004 DVD release of Blue Talks, the TV version of this and Periwinkle Misses His Friend were used. *In this episode, Steve gets a letter but instead of a video, there is a leaf on there. *Several things happened on this episode of Blue's Clues that has never happened before. **First of all, Blue did not know the answer to Blue's Clues anymore than Steve or us do. **Second of all, the clues appeared without Blue ever placing her pawprint on them. **Thirdly, there was no Blue Skidoo segment. *Pieces of the mystery music used in this episode was from "What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?". *This episode is the first of two on "Playtime with Periwinkle" VHS. *The "No" voiceover is used from "What Was Blue's Dream About?". *Catharine Mullally, Maggie McGuire, and Beth Mayerowitz all receive Special Thanks credits. *This is the second episode Steve doesn't get a video letter, he instead just gets a normal letter with a big maple leaf in it, the first episode was Blue's Big Treasure Hunt. *This episode introduces the character of Periwinkle, as voiced by Cameron Bowen. At first he is credited as one of "Steve's Friends" in the past, but is soon added to the list of cast credited along with the name of their character. At the start of fourth season, he is replaced by Kenny Kim as the voice of Periwinkle. *Just like What Is Blue Afraid Of?, this episode is considered spooky. *This is second episode where No! is heard from What Was Blue's Dream About?. *This is the sixth episode where two clues are found and drawn outside with only one clue found inside. *This is the first episode during the intro, the door of the house appears more purple. *This is one of the only times where Steve finds the clue just as fast as the viewer does (which was the third clue). The first time this happened was in What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?, when he and the viewers both found a clue on a marching toy at the exact same time and he does it again in Blue's Big Musical, where he found a clue before the audience did. However, unlike the two, Steve doesn't tell the viewers that he found a clue just like them. *Nicky Regina is credited as Nicholas Regina. Category:Season 3 Trivia Pages